


the moon within your heart

by agewa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Geek Love, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз встречает Эрику в восемь утра на заправке на въезде в Уивервилль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon within your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WIP-fest на diary.ru  
> http://wipfest.diary.ru/p185858640.htm

there's such a fooled heart  
beating so fast  
in search of new dreams  
a love that can last  
within your hear,  
i'll place the moon  
within your heart

i.

 

Стайлз встречает Эрику в восемь утра на заправке на въезде в Уивервилль. 

Он расплачивается за свой рут бир, плечом прижимая норовящий выскользнуть из уха наушник, когда она выходит из туалета. Волосы забраны в лохматый пучок на затылке, простая футболка и джинсы, черная спортивная сумка на плече и ни следа от уже привычной блядской косметики. Единственное напоминание об Эрике-оборотне последних месяцев – авиаторы с небрежным росчерком Ray Ban. 

\- Привет, - растерянно здоровается Стайлз, а она хватает со стойки пачку доритос, кивает кассиру:

\- За его счет, – и, как ни в чем ни бывало, направляется к выходу. («Ground control to Major Tom?» - осторожно вопрошает Боуи.)

Когда он подходит к колонке, она сидит на капоте джипа, опираясь ногами на бампер, и жрет свои доритос, совершенно беспардонно осыпая его детку крошками.

\- Где Бойд? – спрашивает он, вставляя пистолет в бензобак.

\- Разошлись. – Эрика безразлично пожимает плечами. – А ты куда? До Сакраменто подбросишь?

Стайлз кивает. 

Эрика напоминает готовую взорваться бомбу, Красную Материю из последнего Стар Трека – коснись ее нечаянно и kaput, все потаенные мечты Стайлза о домике с белым дощатым забором, 2,5 детях и большой волосатой собаке лопнут мыльным пузырем, так и не получив шанса на реализацию. 

(Несмотря на браваду, Стайлз боится девушек больше, чем злых оборотней и еще более злых дровосеков.)

\- Бойд остался с альфами, - говорит Эрика, когда где-то час спустя они выезжают из промзоны за Реддингом.

\- С какими альфами? – тупо переспрашивает Стайлз и поправляет свои солнечные очки. Он уже второй день не может решить, на кого в них похож больше – на изображающую Перис Хилтон драг квин или на муху-дрозофилу. 

Эрика поджимает губы.

\- Ты что, в подвале провел весь июнь? Ни с кем не общался?

Это, вообще-то говоря, очень обидно. Потому что Стайлз – привет! – едет через всю Калифорнию, и на соседнем сидении не лучший друг Скотт, а Эрика, с которой он встретился рандомно и расстанется через сотню миль. (И это о многом говорит.)

\- В нашем славном городке появилась стая альф, которые очень хотят насолить Дереку. Бойд решил к ним присоединиться.

\- Не понял, - Стайлз трясет головой. – Нафига им Бойд, если они все альфы? И какие у Бойда претензии к Дереку?

\- Спроси чего попроще. 

\- А ты что? – спрашивает он после короткой паузы.

\- Что я? 

\- Что с ним не пошла?

\- Я на дуру похожа? Да эти альфы меня сожрут и не почешутся. А косточками потом дядя Питер будет в зубах ковырять.

\- О, женщины, - ухмыляется Стайлз, - вам имя – вероломство.

В ответ Эрика со всей оборотнической дури бьет его кулаком в плечо – так, что Стайлз чуть не влетает в разделительный барьер, рефлекторно дернув руль. Эрика тяжко вздыхает и отворачивается:

\- Я еду вот… отдыхать.

\- В Сакраменто?

\- Подальше немного, - неопределенно мотает головой она. - А ты?

\- И я… подальше.

В Сакраменто они не расстаются. 

Солнце стоит высоко в чистом, ярко-синем небе. Стайлзу на мгновение чудится крик орла и кажется, что если резко дернуть головой вниз, перед глазами окажется не станция Грейханудов, а дрянной салун в пыльном городишке золотоискателей. В этом сценарии – и придумывать не надо – он останется придурковатым сыном шерифа, а вот Эрика будет суровой ганслингершой, типа Бель Старр. (Эдакий гендерный реверс дешевого любовного романа про Дикий Запад, вот лажа-то.)

Стайлз смотрит, как Эрика идет к кассе, чтобы купить билет на автобус, и со всей отчетливостью осознает: она не собирается возвращаться. Вообще. Она не едет куда-то – чтобы потом вернуться, – она просто бежит.

\- Эрика! – кричит он ей вслед, высунувшись из окна машины по пояс. – Так куда тебе дальше-то?

 

ii.

 

\- Вообще-то, мне родители машину водить не доверяли, - доверительно сообщает Эрика, выруливая со стоянки, и Стайлз картинно крестится и цепляется за ручку над пассажирской дверью.

Ее неуверенность за рулем быстро становится заметна: когда они подъезжают к съезду на фривей, Эрика клыками впивается в уголки губ. Это выглядит очень забавно, но сбоку видно, что глаза у нее совершенно бешеные. Стайлз даже представляет, что она мысленно кроет и джип, и дорогу, и, наверное, себя.  
Они накручивают три или четыре круга по окрестностям, пока ей не удается – практически случайно – заехать на фривей.

Она не решается гнать больше пятидесяти пяти, и, положа руку на сердце, Стайлз ее не винит. На больших оборотах джип сопит, как Финсток, следящий за порядком на дискотеке. Плюс, уже месяца два как что-то подозрительно стучит в левой передней стойке. (Да и вообще, механику не каждый освоит.)

Они отъезжают от Сакраменто миль на двадцать, и он уже готов молить пустить его за руль обратно.

\- Ты был в Диснейленде? – спрашивает Эрика где-то за Стоктоном.

\- Только в парке Юниверсал. А ты?

\- В Орландо была. - Она улыбается. – Мне лет семь было, отец по работе во Флориду ездил, и нас с матерью взял.

\- И как там? – жадно спрашивает Стайлз. – Черт, в Орландо же пару лет назад открыли парк Гарри Поттера…

\- Ничего мне не говори, - стонет Эрика, - я запросто отдамся тому, кто меня туда свозит.

\- Я тоже, - вздыхает Стайлз, - только кто ж возьмет?

Эрика ржет над ним, как гиена.

\- Дереку предложи, он тебе откупные даст.

На стоянке дальнобойщиков они покупают по буррито и один рут бир на двоих и устраивают пикник на капоте. Судя по умиленному взгляду какого-то бородатого парня на Маке с техасскими номерами, из них выходит та еще парочка.

В Лос-Анжелес они въезжают уже затемно. 

Эрика, в какой-то момент уснувшая на полуслове, просыпается с низким рычанием, как собака, и от этого сама вздрагивает. На ней все еще солнечные очки, и она смущенно перевешивает их на воротник футболки, тайком выдыхая себе в ладонь.

\- Ты-то сам куда едешь? – хрипло спрашивает она, перекрывая тихое бурчание радио. – На слет любителей порно?

\- Всю жизнь мечтал сфотографироваться с Сашей Грей, - огрызается он, и тут же краснеет, понимая, что пропалился. – На Комик-кон я еду, - наконец признается он.

Стайлз сам бы не смог ответить, зачем весь день молчал, как партизан на допросе. Почему не растрепал всем все еще в марте, когда оплатил билеты – за себя и за Скотта.

\- А… а почему ты один? – тихо спрашивает Эрика. – Где Скотт?

Наверное, поэтому.

\- Потому что нечестно уехать в Сан Диего и не позвать Айзека, - отвечает Стайлз, не пытаясь скрыть горечь в голосе. 

Эрика смотрит на него несколько мгновений – щека горит от ее взгляда, - а потом перегибается на заднее сиденье, одной рукой дотягивается до своей сумки и перетаскивает ее на колени. Достает несколько листов бумаги и протягивает ему. Серый глаз под изогнутой черной бровью насмешливо смотрит с рамки в углу белого листа. 

\- Ты… тоже..? 

Эрика улыбается, и Стайлз улыбается в ответ, не зная, что сказать.

Так что в Лос-Анжелесе они тоже не расстаются.

 

iii.

 

Они проезжают Лос-Анжелес насквозь. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль о том, что стоило бы съехать на Голливудский бульвар, посмотреть на Аллею Звезд, но в этот момент Эрика так заковыристо ругается на руководство студии Парамаунт, не участвующей в Комик-коне, что в какой-то момент ее глаза полыхают желтым, и Стайлзу только и остается, что засмеяться и проехать поворот. «Заскочим на обратном пути», - решает он.

Светоотражающие пирамидки в разделительных полосах сияют, как взлетно-посадочная полоса. Не то, чтобы Стайлз много летал, но дорога определенно уходит в небо. 

Отец бы наверняка убил его, если бы узнал, что он не остановился на ночь в мотеле, как обещал.

Стайлз переводит разговор на комиксы DC, и (когда Оушенсайд внезапно оказывается позади, как вообще они его проехали?!) Эрика говорит:

\- Я буду твоей Бэтгёрл, если ты будешь моим Найтвингом.

\- Я думала, мы остановились на Бэтмене и Женщине-кошке?

\- Мне не очень-то нравится Кристиан Бейл.

Мотель, в котором Эрика заказала номер, недалеко от съезда с фривея. После пятнадцати часов пути, Стайлзу кажется, будто он влез в телевизор – галерея, с выходящими на улицу комнатами, шоссе за окошком, автомат с мороженым и буррито (одновременно) на стоянке – это больше похоже на сериал, чем на реальную жизнь. Не говоря уже о том, что, фигурально выражаясь, карман жжет билет на Комик-кон.

(О том, что он будет спать в одном номере с Эрикой, Стайлз предпочитает не думать. Совсем.)

Они заказывают пиццу в номер и полночи смотрят MTV.

Проваливаясь в сон, Стайлз вспоминает, что Бэтгёрл и Найтвинг вроде как были друг у друга первыми.

Когда Стайлз планировал эту поездку, он, конечно, делал скидку на то, что Скотту на сам Комик-кон глубоко фиолетово. Поэтому на телефоне у него, кроме проги с расписанием, еще и несколько гидов про пожрать в Сан-Диего, карты с отмеченными на них веселыми местечками, вроде бара со ста видами текилы (ну а вдруг?), клубами в прилегающем к Комплексу для Конференций районе Гаслайт и прочим развлекаловом для цивилов. 

Но в итоге они с Эрикой сидят на лавочке в парке Балбоа, едят мороженное и слушают какую-то стимпанковскую группу («Это Steam Powered Giraffe, неудачник!» - оскорбленно шипит она, когда Стайлз спрашивает, кто эти чуваки, и сталкивает его с лавки). А когда кто-то садится рядом, вынуждая ее придвинуться ближе, в голове мелькает шальная, предательская мысль, что со Скоттом так хорошо ему бы не было.

Из них получается до кариеса сладкая парочка – два задрота в одинаковых серых майках с силуэтом летучей мыши и удивительной гармонией причесок: избыток кудрей у Эрики с лихвой компенсирует недостаток оных на его свежеобритом черепе.

А потом они переезжают из мотеля в Хилтон, и – ох – в лучшей из худших традиций романтических комедий им достается номер с одной двуспальной кроватью.

 

iv.

 

Эрика от Стайлза не отлипает, таскается за ним по всем панелям, хотя он готов поручиться, что ей наплевать на зомби-апокалипсис, и она никогда не смотрела «Теорию большого взрыва». 

Когда он ненавязчиво предлагает ей сходить на выставку My Little Pony, а ему дать спокойно насладится превью Assassin Creed III, она так же ненавязчиво берет его под локоть и елейным голосом обещает сломать ему ноги.

Бесполезно надеяться, что к концу следующей недели не весь Бикон Хиллз будет знать о том, что он расплакался на воссоединении экипажа «Светлячка». (Отец знает, что они с мамой смотрели его вместе.)

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты гик, - роняет Стайлз. 

Они с Эрикой сидят в очереди на пристани и хрустят претзел догами. До вожделенных лотерейных билетиков на автограф-сессию Warner Bros. пятьдесят метров пристани, три этажа лестницы, еще метров двести галереи, маленькая лестница и витков пять змейки («Дневники вампира» кончились!» - кричит волонтер, и с десяток девчонок со стонами выходят из очереди).

\- А ты вообще обо мне думал? – спрашивает она в ответ. Без подколки и без обиды – скорее, с любопытством.

\- Да не очень, - честно отвечает Стайлз.

Эрика улыбается. Даже под солнечными очками видны морщинки в уголках глаз.

\- Моя первая сосиска за последние пять лет, - сообщает она и заглатывает хвостик. – Низкоуглеводная диета такое не позволяет.

Так что, когда на следующий день Эрика выходит из ванной в форме «Вояджера», Стайлз уже не задает глупых вопросов.

Только покупает ей потом триббла на батарейках.

 

v.

 

Это Стайлз, он гик. Поздоровайся со всеми, Стайлз.

Привет, все.

Привет, Стайлз.

У Стайлза в анамнезе все плохо: рано умершая мать, постоянно отсутствующий отец и отсутствие друзей. Он страдает то ли от СДВГ, то ли от «эпидемии СДВГ» - это когда ноотропные препараты, изменяющие химию мозга, выписывают всем подряд.

У Стайлза в анамнезе комиксы, «Убийцы вампирш-лесбиянок», спрятанная в тайнике под подоконником подборка фанзина T'hy'la за 1987-2012 и запароленное жестче, чем порнуха, аниме Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (он плакал в конце первого сезона). 

\- Как птицы собираются в стаи и летят на юг, - проникновенно вещает девушка на остановке трамвая, - так наш люд каждый год мигрирует на Сан-Диего Комик-кон.

\- Одних Сатана соблазняет наркотиками, - разносится из громкоговорителя, - других – алкоголем или женщинами. Ваше искушение – комиксы! Покайтесь, ибо конец близок!

Стайлз, страшно сказать, прожженный романтик, и не так давно потерял (в фигуральном смысле) свою Прекрасную Даму. Сердце его болит, стоит увидеть в журнале рыжие локоны Джессики Честейн…

Так что хрен не поймешь, каким образом во все это вписывается Эрика, которая, хоть и вырубила его подлейшим образом пару месяцев назад, внезапно оказалась неплохим другом, и уже четыре дня подряд без промаху обеспечивает Стайлзу крепкий утренний стояк ночной рубашкой, сквозь которую отчетливо прорисовываются соски.

 

vi.

 

В воскресенье они делают последний круг по выставочному залу.

Фирменные Комик-коновские мешки что у него, что у Эрики до верху забиты макулатурой и фанстаффом, но они все равно коршунами кружат по рядам, высматривая что-нибудь интересное. 

В палатке с плакатами старых фильмов Эрика залипает так надолго, что Стайлз успевает сгонять до будки BBC America, купить последнюю феску Доктора прямо под носом десятка разочарованных фанатов, понять, что от этого в кошельке денег не прибавилось, и тут же с накруткой продать ее толстяку из Вайоминга.

Когда он возвращается, Эрика уже расплачивается за тубус с туго свернутым постером.

\- Это подарок, - загадочно ухмыляется она.

Когда они идут в мексиканскую забегаловку «У Фреда» и заказывают рыбное тако на двоих и безалкогольную маргариту, Стайлз признается:

\- Я рад, что мы встретились . Что приехали сюда вместе.

Эрика улыбается – широко и искренне.

\- Я тоже.

Он никогда не признается, но в этот момент – в темном зале, с кругами от недосыпа под глазами, в простой черной футболке с Дартом Вейдером и надписью «Кто твой папочка?» Эрика кажется ему в сто раз прекраснее рафинированной Лидии в самом дорогом платье.

Наверное, если бы Стайлз был нормальным парнем, он отвел бы ее к океану или в тот же парк Бальбоа – в романтичное место, в общем. В клуб бы отвел… но он смотрел больше порнухи, чем романтических комедий, а в порнухе, если там вообще есть сюжет, достаточно призывно пошевелить бровями, чтобы тебя поняли.

Так что Стайлз залпом допивает свою ледяную (безалкогольную) маргариту, вытирает рот и без преамбулы брякает:

\- Давай встречаться.

Эрика в ответ хлопает глазами так удивленно, будто он предложил ей слетать на Луну. А потом растягивает губы в улыбке от уха до уха – без глумливых подколок, без… без ничего, просто улыбается широко и искренне.

Они идут к океану. Не на пляж, где волны накатывают одна за другой, где белая пеня и мускулистые серферы в обтягивающих костюмах, а на пристань за Центром.

Вечереет, поднимается ветер, белые яхты подбадривающе покачиваются. Стайлз берет Эрику за руку и тянет ее к себе. Их губы встречаются под острыми лучами закатного солнца: целомудренное, сухое касание его рта и ее. Они дышат друг другом в унисон биению пульса в венках на запястьях. 

Стайлз прижимает ее ладонь к сердцу и тянется за еще одним поцелуем.

Наутро он просыпается один.

В номере нет ни Эрики, ни ее вещей, ни записки.

Ее телефон не отвечает.

Стайлз едет в Бикон Хиллз, останавливаясь только на заправках. Гугл-карты не врут – 700 миль можно преодолеть за восемь часов. Он с трудом заставляет себя сбросить скорость до пятидесяти, когда съезжает с фривея, и все равно в груди бьет молотом тревога.

Машина отца на подъездной дорожке, и Стайлз бросает джип у крыльца, врываясь в дом ураганом нервной энергии.

\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает отец, и эта энергия вдруг пропадает куда-то, заставляя ноги подкоситься.

\- Да так… - неуверенно пожимает Стайлз плечами.

\- «Да так»? Не ты ли убеждал меня, что Сан-Диего Комик-кон станет лучшим событием в твоей жизни? 

Стайлз передергивает плечами.

\- В целом, так оно и было. Просто под конец случилось кое-что… нет-нет, не волнуйся, со мной все супер. Просто… одна девчонка, которая мне нравится, она… 

\- Оу, - глубокомысленно издает отец. Он, наконец, поднимается из-за стола, чтобы сгрузить в раковину грязную посуду. На нем все еще надета форма.

\- А у тебя все в порядке? 

Ответом ему служит тяжкий вздох. 

\- Ладно, - выдыхает он после минуты тяжелого молчания. – Я не хотел тебе говорить, но об этом судачит весь город, так что ты узнаешь все к завтрашнему утру, и хорошо, если во всем этом мусоре будет хоть четверть правды.

\- Та-ак.

\- Твоя одноклассница, Эрика Рейс – такая кудрявая девчушка – она обвиняется в убийстве.

Стайлзу кажется, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Он по стеночке добредает до стула и тяжело плюхается на него.

\- Как? Когда? За что? – хрипло выдыхает он.

\- Во вторник ночью, перед тем, как ты уехал на своей конвент. А как и за что… никто толком не знает. Финсток еще не пришел в себя, она сильно ударила его чем-то по голове, в черепе трещина. Что касается убитой… Эрика свернула шею твоему психологу, мисс Моррелл. 

Отец продолжает что-то говорить, что-то насчет нескольких свидетелей, и того, ее объявили в розыск, но Стайлз не слышит.

 

vii.

 

Стайлзу хотелось бы закончить эту историю на доброй ноте – вот он, рыцарь на голубом джипе, расследует опасное преступление, очищает честное имя Эрики и возвращает ее в город. В качестве эпилога можно добавить свидание в лучшем кафе города с затемнением в конце.

Ничего такого не происходит. Он звонит Скотту, он звонит Лидии, он звонит даже Джексону. Все трое – редкостные мудаки, не говорят ему ничего толком, но если последние два честно признаются, что ничего не знают, Скотт, мудак из мудаков, юлит минут двадцать.

\- Не хотел портить тебе лето, - это в ответ на вопрос, почему не рассказал про стаю альф.

\- Не хотел портить тебе поездку, - это почему не позвонил и не рассказал про Эрику.

\- Не суйся в это, не порти себе жизнь, - это вообще коронное.

Стайлз от всей души шлет Скотта на хуй и звонит Дереку.

\- Она стала омегой, - устало объясняет ему Дерек. – Бойд будет держаться, пока его греет желание убить меня и стать альфой самому, а у Эрики даже якоря толкового нет. Впрочем, даже если бы и был, рано или поздно она сорвалась бы.

\- Нет, Стайлз, Моррелл не была ведьмой. И с альфами она не была заодно. Эрика убила ее просто потому, что не могла себя контролировать.

\- Мне очень жаль.

Эрику объявляют в розыск в соседних штатах, но безуспешно.

Стайлз находит все ее странички – на фейсбуке, на тумблере, даже на майспейсе, но все они уже пару месяцев как заброшены.

Через месяц ему кажется, что находит след – на ebay кто-то начинает продавать вещи с Комик-кона, и у Эрики была каждая. Но продавцом оказывается какой-то мужик из Невады.

В конце августа в город приезжает мать Эрики, и устраивает истерику Финстоку. Они на летней тренировке, и Стайлз по-прежнему с прохладцей разговаривает со Скоттом – не то, чтобы тот это замечал, к вящей радости Айзека – когда она выскакивает как черт из табакерки и начинает без приветствий и расшаркиваний крыть его матом, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах, вплоть до одиннадцатого сентября. Все заканчивается только когда по звонку прагматичной Лидии приезжает скорая.

Еще через неделю Эрике устраивают похороны. В церкви ставят закрытый гроб, мать Эрики и куча непонятно откуда взявшихся родственников надевают черное, в местной газете размещают некролог.

Потом, еще через пару недель, Стайлзу приходит от Эрики посылка. Сначала он чуть не сходит с ума, выискивая, откуда она отправлена, но его сразу же охватывает разочарование. Узкий бумажный тубус Эрика оставила на почте в последний день Комик-кона. Индекс плохо пропечатался, и какое-то время посылку мотало по всей Америке.

Внутри оказывается постер старого фильма с Майклом Джей Фоксом. Про оборотней, с идиотским названием «Волчонок». Сзади мелким почерком подписано, «Подари Скотту, если хочешь. ххх Э.», и Стайлз не может не расплакаться. Ему кажется, что этот плакат – знак чего-то плохого, гораздо хуже, чем все альфы, вместе взятые.

Плакат он вешает над кроватью.

 

1.

 

Чего Стайлз никогда не узнает:

Эрика решает направиться в Вегас. Канал Discovery просвятил ее, что в казино работает тьма нелегалов, и она думает, что, если уж нанимают мексикашек, белая несовершеннолетняя девица вряд ли кого удивит.

Она действительно находит и жилье, и работу с подозрительной легкостью – ничего такого, разносить в зале с автоматами отеля «Анкор» пиво и орешки.

Проходит месяц. Она продает на ebay разные сувениры с Комик-кона и покупает разваливающийся форд непонятно какого года. 

В полнолуние она уезжает за пределы долины, но ничего не происходит – Эрика всю ночь сидит в машине и представляет, как Стайлз сейчас с тоской и думами о ней смотрит на луну, и к утру приходит к выводу, что она полная дура.

(Она не пишет и не звонит – ни отцу, ни брату, ни Стайлзу.)

На второй месяц ей несказанно везет, и она устраивается работать еще и крупье. Не на Стрипе, конечно – в небольшом местном казино, но такими темпами она скоро сможет переехать в квартирку получше.

Эрика старается не думать – вообще. Близится сентябрь, все ее бывшие друзья пойдут в школу. Бойд, урод, тоже – во всех подростковых мелодрамах, даже сверхъестественных, все всегда ходят в школу.

Жара немного спадает. 

В казино «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк» Эрика впервые играет в автоматы – смешно сказать, с волками. Выигрывает тридцать баксов.

Она решает – пройдет третий месяц, и она позвонит Стайлзу. Спросит, что там и как. Выжила ли Моррелл, что сказала полиции. Может, ее и не ищут вовсе, а она тут строит из себя не пойми что. (Ну, надеется она, а что, нельзя?)

На третий месяц милый старикан, раз в неделю играющий в покер за ее столом, оказывается охотником. Парень, справлявший совершеннолетие в ее смену в «Анкоре» - его учеником.

Они подкарауливают ее возле дома и усыпляют адской смесью хлороформа и аконита. Потом привозят к водохранилищу, в какой-то поселок реднеков, заталкивают в трейлер на самом отшибе и пытают всю ночь. Старикан показывает пацану болевые точки. (О большинстве Эрика и понятия не имеет.)

Она думает о том, что ее жизнь была, в общем и целом, очень дерьмовой. Эпилепсия, отсутствие друзей, безразличная семья… то, как она, идиотка, повелась на эту тему с оборотнями. Эрика плачет, - и жалость к себе превосходит даже боль. Почему она не вернулась со Стайлзом? Рассказала бы его отцу все, он хороший, он все бы понял… а и не понял бы – ну и ладно, не на электрический же стул бы ее за Моррел отправили, в самом деле. 

(Она читала одну книжку по Warhammer 40,000, там темные эльдары вытаскивали из продажного губернатора кишки и развешивали по стенкам, а потом засовывали обратно – или они из него все вены вытягивали? В общем, что-то там было крайне мерзотное, и хорошо, что эти двое…)

Эрика думает, что самым счастливым временем в ее херовой жизни была поездка со Стайлзом на Комик-кон.

А потом пацан-ученик втыкает щедро обмазанный аконитом нож глубже, чем положено, и Эрика умирает.


End file.
